Remebering Sunday
by Vanilla100
Summary: Song Fic All Time low 'Remebering Sunday' loVe


_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
starting making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

* * *

6 clear bottles lined up in a row, the finest liquor the son of a movie star could buy. October 25th the calendar read. A bad day, in a bad month for Logan Echolls. The day the love of his life disappeared never to return.

* * *

Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
they had breakfast together  
but two eggs don't last  
like the feeling of what he needs

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in_

* * *

Logan left the room. Walking a familiar path through the night. He strolled down the beach, salt breeze in his face remembering that Sunday. Him and Veronica having a breakfast picnic on the beach, just so they could watch the sunrise, the feeling of love surrounding them. Logan walked into the parking lot at the Camelot Motel, scene of their first kiss and their last bittersweet moment as she had sporadically decided to book a room.

* * *

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
my calling, I'm calling at night.  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
and it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me

* * *

For years Logan looked for any possible leads in Veronica's disappearance, every time he came home disappointed. Her smiling face automatically running through his brain as he wandered the halls of Neptune High. Fingering the ring he was waiting to give her, the perfect ring that she would never get to wear. Tears streamed down his face, as he walked on.

* * *

Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut  
waking the neighbours, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside

* * *

Climbing the steps of the Oceanside Apartments a memory flashed through his mind, of the summer before sophomore year, days before her disappearance.

**Keith was away, so he and Veronica set up camp and after consuming a bottle of wine between them she announced, "Tell me something Logan, tell me something true."**

"**I brought us a house," he had revealed. She nodded, head coked to one side processing. "Ok," **

**Logan had raised his eyes, "That's all?"**

"**Yup," she said kissing him softly, "Ok my turn, something true, I'm pregnant."**

Logan knocked don apartment 111 believing Veronica will open the door with a kiss and a hug but the apartment had lain empty since Keith had left, six months after Veronica's disappearance. "Can I help you?" and unfamiliar voice called. "No I was just looking for someone," Logan ran down the stairs to the final place of his journey. _  
_

* * *

The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whomever, who ever she may be

_I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
So many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds,  
Towering over your head._

* * *

Veronica Mars

1987-2007

The Most Badass Detective

Epically Loved

It was raining the day Logan found out, so uncommon in the forever sunny California. Someone had found her body beneath the Coronado Bridge. It was ruled a suicide. Hundreds of people came to her funeral and just as Logan walked away from her grave Keith Mars stepped out from behind a tree. He didn't say anything, but just handed Logan a letter and left. Logan sat at her grave now and read aloud her 'suicide note'.

"Logan I'm not coming back. Gory got to me so I have to disappear. Please know that I love you and I would have said yes

Veronica x0x0"

As he did every year he screamed at her "You're not invincible Veronica and you're not always right. You screwed up, didn't tell me and got yourself killed!" Blind hatred pulsating through his veins, she was the most infuriating person in the world. Logan sat down cross legged on her grave.

"So Ronnie, what's been going on in the fabulous life of me? Graduated, surprised aren't you? Well Dick, Wallace, Mac and I partied like the good old days. Oh God Dick and Mac are engaged, it's disgusting. I mean the thought of Dick breeding."

He set a dozen red calla lilies, the ring and the letter "I'm leaving these with you now ok? Babe I'm going to LA next week but I'll be back." He kissed her grave and tiny plaque next to it

Lynn Mars Echolls 2007

"Bye Baby," Logan said softly to his child he would never meet, and began to walk again.

* * *

"Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home"


End file.
